¿Para qué sirve el apellido Hyuuga?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Harta del comportamiento de su padre, harta de de que siempre decida por ella, de que la insulte, de que la humille, que la trate como una marioneta... en algún momento, Hinata tenía que explotar y decirle las cosas a su padre tal y como son.Leve NaruHina


**Bueno, bueno, aquí con otro one-shot, espero que os guste. Bien, quiero aclarar una cosa: Hinata es tímida, como todos sabemos, pero en este fic "explota", es decir, se harta y decide poner punto y final al comportamiento de su padre, y solo se me ocurrió de esta manera. Espero que os guste, hay toques de NaruHina. Aquí va!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Para qué sirve el apellido Hyuuga?**

Hinata estaba frente a la mansión de los Hyuuga. Se encontraba muy nerviosa y podía notársele al mirarla.

-Hinata, no es necesario que estés tan nerviosa-intentó tranquilizarla Naruto, que estaba a su lado-Si quieres yo voy contigo, sabes que no me cuesta nada.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa, pero aún con su aparente nerviosismo, y dijo:

-No pasa nada Naruto-kun, esto es algo que tengo que enfrentarme. Algún día iba a pasar esto, tendría que haberlo previsto antes, fui una tonta…

-¡No te eches la culpa!-gritó Naruto mientras se señalaba-¡Cúlpame a mí si quieres!

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios, corto y dulce, haciendo que las mejillas de Naruto se tornaran carmesí.

-Te amo Naruto-kun-dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Naruto sonrió, aún algo sonrojado, y dijo en un susurró:

-Sí… yo también, y mucho.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa y lo cogió de la mano. Se adentraron dentro de la mansión de los Hyuuga y se dirigieron hacia el cabeza del clan: Hiashi.

-Hola… padre-susurró Hinata, apenas se le podía escuchar, pero Hiashi, acostumbrado por los constantes susurros de su hija, la escuchó.

-Hinata… ¿qué hace aquí Naruto Uzumaki?-preguntó mirándolo con desprecio. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ponerle mala cara. Inspiró bien fuerte el aire de la habitación y después espiró, tenía que tranquilizarse algo.

-Padre ¿puedo hablar contigo dentro de la sala de entrenamientos?-preguntó la heredera del clan Hyuuga con todo el valor que encontró. Hiashi la miró con desprecio y dijo de mala gana:

-Estoy ocupado, seguro que lo que estoy haciendo es más importante que lo que tengas que decirme.

Tardó en responder, pero dijo Hinata en su pequeño susurro:

-Es… importante.

Hiashi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija algo enfadado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos con su hija pisándole los talones.

-Te lo advierto, que sea rápido.

Hinata miró a Naruto y le pidió con la mirada que se quedara allí, este le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla de la inmensa sala.

Dentro del dojo…

Hinata estaba temblando algo, pero Hiashi no lo notó. Sin embargo, el cabeza del clan estaba empezando a molestarse. Hinata dijo que quería decirle algo importante y ahora no decía nada.

-¿Y bien Hinata? No estoy para estas tonterías.

-Bueno… es algo delicado-empezó ella-Pero, tarde o temprano lo sabrás así que… te lo diré.

Solo tardó unos cuantos segundos, no llegó ni a medio minuto cuando Hinata susurró:

-Estoy… embarazada.

Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron lo más que pudieron y miraron a Hinata con asombro.

-¿Del chico zorro?-preguntó elevando peligrosamente el tono de voz. Hinata asintió temerosa.

-También hemos pensando en… casarnos.

Ahora Hiashi estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Casarse con "ese"? ¿Su hija?

-¡¿CÓMO?

El tremendo grito se escuchó por toda la casa. Hinata lo miró aún más temerosa que antes, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera decir su padre.

-¡Espero que te quede muy claro de que no te lo voy a permitir!-gritó su padre poniendo cara asesina hacia su hija.

Esta, de repente se tensó. Y miró a Hiashi con cara seria, esto sorprendió a su padre. Hinata lo miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro y en sus ojos luna solo se veía reflejado… ¿frialdad?

-Ya…-se escuchó la voz de Hinata, extrañamente fría y serena-Sabía que… que te costaría, pero creía que ibas a darle una oportunidad a Naruto-kun, ya veo que me equivoqué. Ni siquiera te molestas en intentar conocerlo.

Hiashi la miró extrañado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su hija?

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó algo preocupado y, sinceramente, asustado.

-Nada padre…-dijo Hinata clavando su mirada a su padre-Tan solo que me cansé de esto.

-Hinata, no puedes casarte con ese chico, tu matrimonio ya está concertado-dijo su padre severamente, pero Hinata ni se inmutó, haciendo que Hiashi se sorprendiera. ¿Desde cuándo su hija se había vuelto tan segura de sí misma y con esa mirada de decisión?

-Te dije que no quería casarme con un desconocido.

-¡Y yo te dije que tenías que pensar en el clan Hyuuga!

-¡¿Clan Hyuuga?-gritó Hinata levantándose dejando a un Hiashi boquiabierto-¡Clan Hyuuga! ¿Qué tiene el clan Hyuuga?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-preguntó Hiashi levantándose también de su sitio-¡Espero que no sea necesario decirte que somos el clan más poderoso y rico de Konoha, los Uchiha ya cayeron hace tiempo y ahora nosotros ocupamos su puesto! ¡Un Hyuuga jamás había hecho una pregunta de semejante tipo Hinata!

-Pues debo de ser una excepción-susurró Hinata bajando la mirada, pero aún mantenía su cara fría e impasible.

-¿Me puedes decir cuál es el problema?-preguntó Hiashi, Hinata iba a contestar, pero Hiashi volvió a decir-Bueno, no tiene importancia.

La mirada de Hinata se volvió más dura haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hiashi.

-Con todo el respeto padre-dijo Hinata con voz cargada en veneno-¡Tú eres el problema!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin poder creérselo. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada con una cara llena de rabia y preguntó con furia:

-¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una marioneta que puedas manejar a tu antojo? Estoy cansada, ¿sabes padre? De todo lo que me haces pasar… ¿Cómo pretendes que después de humillarme e insultarme yo haga lo que tú quieres? ¡No soy la marioneta de nadie!

Hiashi estaba muy sorprendido, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar.

-Me dejaste a cargo de Kurenai sensei como podrías haberme dejado a cargo de otro… y poco te importó. Ya sé que no soy buena entrenando pero lo intento, intento mejorar día a día y todo lo hacía por ti. Y sinceramente me cansé. No te imaginas cuanto habría mejorado si tan solo me dieras un poco de tu confianza, pero ya veo que eso es imposible, poco te importo. ¡Y si te importo es solo porque soy la heredera del clan! ¡Nada más que eso! ¡Y no te imaginas como me has hecho sufrir con tus insultos!-gritó Hinata empezando a llorar-¡Yo pretendía agradarte, pero jamás me aceptaste como tu hija! ¡Y tan solo porque no tenía las habilidades necesarias para ser una Hyuuga! ¡¿Cómo puede un padre hacerle eso a su hija? Humillarla, insultarla… y decir que no es buena para nada, una vergüenza. Disculpa por lo que voy a decir pero… ¡aquí el que da vergüenza eres tú!

-¡Hinata, suficiente, ya está bien!

-¡No es suficiente! ¡No está bien!-gritó Hinata intentando contener las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos luna-¡Yo pretendía que lo permitieras o lo aceptaras! ¡Tan solo que lo entendieras! Pero ni eso.

-Hinata…-susurró Hiashi completamente sorprendido. Hinata lo encaró y gritó:

-¡No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces quise arrancarme estos ojos para que no me delataran hija tuya! Porque, sinceramente, lo que me da vergüenza es ser hija de un cobarde como tú.

¡PLAF!

Hiashi le había dado una bofetada a una impasible Hinata. Hiashi estaba temblando de la furia. ¡Menuda humillación para Hiashi Hyuuga el que su propia hija le esté hablando así!

-Has ido demasiado lejos Hinata, tendrás un castigo severo-aseguró Hiashi-Tú misma te lo has buscado.

-¿Un castigo? ¿Sólo por decir la verdad?-preguntó ella aún con la cara volteada hacia un lado por la bofetada-Solo me golpeaste porque no querías oír la verdad. Da igual lo que hagas… ¡por una vez en tu vida me vas a escuchar!

-¡He dicho que te calles!-gritó Hiashi furioso, pero no podía perder el control.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos. Estaba seria y, para ser sinceros, daba algo de escalofríos mirarla.

-¿Para… para que sirve el apellido Hyuuga, padre?-retumbó en todo el dojo la quebrada voz de Hinata. Hiashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y preguntó:

-¿Qué…?

-Para conseguir más fama, más fortuna, más poder… ¡Dime! ¡Para qué sirve!-dijo la chica-Yo no busco eso padre, solo busco amor y cariño. ¡Yo pienso en la familia antes que en el apellido Hyuuga! Cosa que no haces tú…

-¡Si no soy yo quien cuida el apellido quien lo hará!-gritó el padre de la chica intentando que entrara en razón. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada y devolvió el grito:

-¡No digo que descuides el apellido! ¡Solo digo que pienses más en la familia que en el estúpido clan y apellido Hyuuga!

-¿Quieres otra bofetada Hinata?-preguntó el padre amenazando a su hija, esta le retó con la mirada y respondió:

-¡Puedes darme las que quieras! Seguiré pensando lo mismo…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambos… cada uno meditando sobre lo que acababa de pasar en tan poco tiempo. Hinata, en realidad, no era así como todos sabían, claro. Pero todos explotamos algún día, y Hinata lo sabía, acababa de hacerlo.

-Renuncio, padre… Hanabi-chan está más capacitada que yo para esto-susurró Hinata, volviendo a mirarlo fríamente. Hiashi se sorprendió y preguntó:

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo, Hinata?

-No sirvo para ser la heredera del clan padre, pero…-decía Hinata mientras una sonrisa tierna aparecía en su cara-Hanabi-chan está mucho más capacitada que yo.

Hiashi ni siquiera sabía que decir, Hinata se levantó mientras se dirigía a la entrada del dojo, pero…

-¡Espera!-gritó Hiashi, Hinata lo miró-¡Es una estupidez Hinata! ¡Vas a ser la heredera del clan!

Hinata lo miró con pena y pensó con tristeza:

-_Todo… todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora… ¡¿han sido palabras huecas? ¡¿No le importó nada de lo que dije?_

La chica lo ignoró y abrió la puerta del dojo, allí estaban Naruto, Neji y Hanabi (estos últimos había llegado justo después de que Hinata entrara con Hiashi en el dojo).

-¡Hinata Hyuuga!-gritó Hiashi, iba a seguir hablando pero Hinata lo interrumpió:

-No… ahora soy para todos… Hinata Uzumaki.

Todos, inclusive Naruto, se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la declaración de la chica.

-¡Como salgas por esa puerta no te molestes a volver a poner un pie en esta casa!-gritó aún más furioso y desesperado, su hija iba a irse de casa y estaba renunciando a su apellido… era absurdo.

-No tengo intención de volver aquí a no ser para recoger mis cosas.

Hinata salió del dojo, miró a Naruto con una expresión de vámonos. Volvió las vistas a Neji y Hanabi y susurró:

-Neji-kun, gracias por todo. Hanabi-chan… seguro que tu eres más "digna" de ser la heredera del clan, adiós-dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra digna.

Naruto la miró preocupada y la cogió de la mano, intentando transmitirle algo de apoyo y calor para que se sintiera más relajada.

Salieron de la mansión Hyuuga y se quedaron un rato enfrente. Hinata permanecía con la mirada baja y Naruto la miró:

-¿Hinata?

-Bu… ¡BUAAAAAAA!-sollozó Hinata mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Naruto. El chico la miró sorprendido, pero la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla. Él lo sabía, Hinata no podía seguir soportando la situación en la que estaba con su padre, así que apoyaba la idea de renunciar a su apellido, sin embargo, tampoco quería que sufriera.

-Hinata, solo tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras.

-Te amo Naruto-kun-susurró mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro. Naruto sonrió con tristeza y susurró:

-Yo también te amo, jamás te dejaré.

Y era cierto, Hinata lo sabía, Naruto jamás la iba a dejar, le tendría siempre a su lado.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y al final ¿qué? ¿Os gustó? Jo! Espero que si, ojalá os gustara, ¿os importaría darle al link donde se dejan los reviews? Así me dejáis alguno XD. Bueno, gracias por leer, sayo!**

**P.D: Si hacéis el favor de dejarme un review T-T, por favor...**


End file.
